Power of Love
by AkioSanBread101
Summary: Bella and Edward were destined to be soulmates. Only problem? A horrible accident seperates them apart. Can Edward reach Bella and save her from danger? ALL HUMAN. NEW CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be updated ever Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I don't have my computer on weekdays so I apologize for that :( I couldn't quite get to continue my last story, but I have a better feeling about this one, and I have a lot of ideas for it to grow :) I hope you enjoy it and I will enjoy writing it! Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella sat in the backseat of Edward's car, snuggled up against his side and resting her head against his shoulder. She smiled and gazed up at him, then looked out in front of her at the night sky, shining with millions of stars. "I never knew how romantic a backseat could be," she said softly.

Edward pulled her closer against him, tracing the strap of her dress, and then tenderly kissed her shoulder. "Bella, I love you." His face was serious, looking down at her.

Bella stared back at him, and then bit her lip, blushing. She put her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered into his neck. She did believe him, but she wasn't quite ready to say I love you yet. It was just love you. One day she would shout it out the windows of her home, string a banner across the school hallway confessing her love.

It took a few minutes later to straighten themselves and climb back to the front seat. Edward smiled and helped her over the seat, helping her fasten in. He started the car, urging it over the ruts and stones and onto the narrow road, putting his headlights back on. The winding road slipped into a tunnel of maple trees and pines. Bella gazed out the window, watching the tree's flash by in a blur. They were heading to a late night movie that Edward had planned at the last minute. The car sped along and took a curve sharply.

"You don't have to hurry," Bella said, glancing over at Edward.

Edward glanced over at her and smiled a bit. "That's funny," he murmured. "Something's not right…" He glanced down at his feet. "This doesn't feel right…"

"Slow down, please! It doesn't matter if we miss the previews." Bella gazed ahead, fear in her eyes.

Something darted out in the middle of the road, through the bushes. Bella hadn't seen what it was, just a flicker of motion among the deep shadows. The deer stopped and froze, watching the car inch closer, its eyes drawn to the car's headlights.

"Edward!"

"Bella, something's-"

"Deer!" she exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth

The animal's eyes blazed. Then light came from behind, a bright burst around its dark form. A car was coming from the opposite direction. Tree's walled them in, and there was no room to veer left or right.

"Stop!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm-"

"Why don't you please stop!" she pleaded. "Edward STOP!"

The windshield exploded into a thousand particles of glass. For days after, all Bella could remember was the waterfall of glass raining upon them.


	2. Swim Meets

**Chapter Two of Power of Love :) Enjoy you guys! **

* * *

At the sound of the gun, Bella jumped. She and her friends were watching the high school swim team have their meet. Bella didn't like pools, but she didn't hate them. Even though she and her friends were ten feet from the edge, she felt as if they were in the water. The air in the room seemed dark, a dank mist, bluish green and heavy with the smell of chlorine. Everything echoed and bounced off the walls. The shouts of the crowd, the explosion of swimmers as they plunged into the water. Bella wished she were out in the bright April day.

"Tell me again," she said quietly. "Which one is he?"

Jessica Stanley turned her head and looked over at Angela Weber. Angela looked right back, as they both shook their heads, laughing.

"Well, how am I supposed to tell?" Bella sighed. "They're hairless, every one of them, with shaved arms? And not to mention shaved legs, shaved chests. A team of bald guys in rubber caps and goggles. They're wearing the school colors, but for all I know they could be a shipload of aliens!"

"If they are aliens," Angela said with a small smile, "I'm moving to that planet then."

"Edward is the one in the center lane," Jessica nodded. "The best swimmers always race in the center lanes."

"Best of the best," Angela added in. "The best at the butterfly stroke."

Bella of course, already knew that. The swim team poster was all around school: Edward surging up out of the water, his shoulders rushing forward, his powerful arms pulled back like wings. The person in charge of publicity was her friend Angela. She knew what she was doing when she selected that photo. The number of posters was constantly disappearing into the girl's locker room. Now, Bella turned her gaze back to Edward, watching him shake out his arms and legs. He had a perfect build for a swimmer. The cap on his head hid his bronze colored hair.

"Swimmers up!" the starting official shouted, as the competitors climbed onto their blocks.

"Wow, those little suits do not leave much to the imagination, do they? I wonder what Mike would look like in one," Jessica winked.

Bella rolled her eyes and nudged her. "Keep it down. He's right over there."

"Of course I know that," Jessica replied, running her fingers through her hair.

_Bang!_

Bella turned her attention back towards the swimmers. For the past three months, Jessica had been in a hot, hungry and heated pursuit of Mike. She wished that Jessica would fix her eyes on someone else. After all, Mike was Bella's step brother. Mike noticed someone looking over at him and glanced over his shoulder, a grin spreading across his face. He had a charming smile, dark blonde hair, blue eyes. He was tall, and he believed he was better than some people at this school. The Newton's were rich, but Bella knew that it wasn't his money that drove Jessica wild. She turned and put her arm around her friend, pointing towards a swimmer stretching, in hopes of getting her attracted to another man. But Jessica obviously wasn't interested. She began bouncing in her seat as Mike made their way towards them, hands shoved into his pockets.

Bella felt Mike's eyes on her as he took a seat next to her, ignoring Jessica and Angela, who was busy taking pictures. She turned to meet his look, and Mike winked at her. She quickly gestured to her friends, face heated. "Mike, you know my friends Jessica and Angela, right?"

"Not very well," he smiled at each of them.

Jessica glowed, giving off a little giggle. Mike glanced at her and smiled, eyes traveling up and down her for a moment before looking off in the distance for a moment. He stood back up, nodding his head. "I see a couple of my friends over there. I should go and say hi."

Bella nodded, glancing over towards the bleachers where his friends sat. Eric and another guy, Mark, were waving towards him, a grin on their faces. Mike left with a nod towards Bella's two friends, his eyes bright and full of laughter. Bella turned back to the pool again; she saw that three rubber capped guys in identical little swimsuits had been watching her. She had no idea, if any, of them was Edward.


End file.
